1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, a conventional electrical connection box applied to a wire harness which is installed in a vehicle such as an automobile is installed in a place exposed to an external environment unlike a vehicle interior such as an engine room. Normally, the electrical connection box has a division structure in which a housing includes a plurality of housing members, and employs a waterproof structure that inhibits a liquid from entering the interior from outside between adjacent housing members. Normally, the waterproof structure inserts an insertion wall portion, which is formed along an outer circumference of a second housing member positioned at a lower side and protrudes upward, into a groove portion, which is formed along an outer circumference of a first housing member positioned at an upper side and is opened downward (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2002-369335, 2003-252356, and 2010-130705).
Incidentally, a gap is formed between a bottom portion corresponding to an upper end portion of the groove portion and a distal portion of the insertion wall portion. The gap is continuously formed along the outer circumference of the first housing. Normally, even when a liquid splashes onto the housing from outside, the possibility that the liquid will enter the gap is low. However, for example, when the engine room is cleaned by high-pressure washing, liquid strongly collides with the housing, and there is a possibility that a large amount of liquid enters the gap. When a large amount of liquid enters the gap, liquid may flow along an extending direction of the groove portion, and stay in a corner portion at the outer circumference of the first housing member. In this way, there is a possibility that liquid entering the gap may spout into the housing.